


Let Me In The Wall

by deathtosanepeople, Ssirius_Blackk, tjmystic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Divergent, F/M, Sort Of, Specifically s2 ep6 on wards., You're Welcome, also there's Emo!Garcia, it's cute okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtosanepeople/pseuds/deathtosanepeople, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssirius_Blackk/pseuds/Ssirius_Blackk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: After Garcia and Lucy spend the night together, Garcia takes the time to reflect his true feelings and the implications of their relationship.





	Let Me In The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend listening to "Dust to Dust" by the Civil Wars, as that will set the mood entirely.
> 
> This is the first in a series of interwoven fics written by myself, tjmystic and deathtosanepeople. We were all really inspired by Flynn and Lucy's exchange during s2 ep06, and we wanted to explore "what if Garcia and Lucy DID IT?! But how would that effect them?"

Garcia Flynn couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing as he relived the hot, intense connection he just shared with Lucy. If he didn’t untangle himself from her embrace and slip out of the bed, he was sure to wake her up. He didn’t want to do that. He saw how relaxed she was. She hadn’t relaxed in such a long time, he knew.

Ever so carefully, he slid from under her arms. He pulled on his discarded jeans and was considering taking a walk. But then he heard a quiet groan and realized he couldn’t leave. Not now.

He couldn’t leave when he had a vivacious, beautiful woman sleeping soundly in his bed. Her dark hair was tousled, matching the state of the sheets, her face more calm than he had ever witnessed in the span of their relationship. .

Garcia sat heavily in the chair in the corner. He ran a hand over his face as he continued to watch the rise and fall of her breathing. He should be happy, or at least pleased with himself. In some ways, he was. Their night together was pleasant but rough, maybe a little more aggressive and angry than he would have liked. But it was what Lucy needed.

For now, anyways.

Lucy stirred slightly, only to roll over and turn her back on him. It was probably for the best. If he continued to stare at her face, he’d want to return to the warm bed and really, _truly_ ruin the moment they just had with his apparent jumpiness.

He stood up, and started to pace, trying to keep his steps quiet. Maybe he was crazy, but after what just happened, he now wanted to know Lucy _more._

He wanted to be let into the walls she built around herself. He found that he was ready to do the same for her, she only had to ask him.

But he was getting far too ahead of himself. He knew he was. His perception of Lucy was still skewed by the contents of the journal. As he got to know her, this current version of Lucy, he saw how wrong he was.

She was much more than the written pages. She was, literally _and_ figuratively, three-dimensional. And, tonight, he experienced how _real_ she was.

He stopped pacing, took a few deep breaths. His mind raced, going back to when they had torn each others’ clothes off, scratching and biting and rubbing each other raw from the intense ache they both felt. Garcia felt himself harden again.

God, how he _wanted_ her.

He had only been with her for one night, and already he was craving more. Maybe he always had. He always wanted _more_ from Lucy. At first, it was to get her help to take down Rittenhouse. Then, it was to become her friend, maybe her work partner. Now, he just wanted _more._

“Mmm...Garcia…”

Garcia’s attention snapped back to reality. He looked down and saw Lucy, her eyes half-open and sleepy, with a small smile on her face.

“Garcia, come back to bed. At least for a little while.”

Somehow, he managed to return the smile. He moved towards her, giving her time to scooch to the other side of the bed. She opened her arms to him and pulled him close. As soon as his own arms were wrapped around her, and her head was on his chest, she instantly fell asleep.

In that moment, Garcia felt the loneliness he had felt for so long melt away. He also felt how quickly he had started to fall for Lucy Preston.


End file.
